


Emilia

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Just angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Gon tells killua about his girlfriend.An hour later she’s dead.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Emilia

They were out eating. A fine restaurant and rich people.

Killua had been overthinking far too much after Gon had invited him out to eat. They didn’t see each other very often due to hunter jobs.

Ever since Gon had went through all the trouble to save killua from the zoldyck estate, back when they were 12, killua had loved him. He hadn’t known when they were so young, but he later figured out when they separated at the world tree. 

They were now 23 and both single-star hunters.

“Killua, I have something to tell you” Gon broke the silence and killuas train of thoughts. Was this it? Did Gon love him back? Was it something completely different?

“What’s up?” He tried to play it cool, he always did. After all he had always been taught to hide his feelings.

There was a silence, Gon had a confusing look on his face. Like he was happy, but worried or sad at the same time. Gon had always been so difficult to read.

Killua felt the breeze hit his ankles when someone entered the restaurant. The dim lights only bright enough for people to see where they were going. Killua took a sip of his wine as he waited for Gon to find the right words.

“I’m getting married” Huh.? What? Killua had to have miss heard him, right?

“What?” He asked dumbfounded. What was he supposed to say?

“I’m getting married, in a month” Gon said, this time a bit louder. Who was he getting married to? Gon never even talked to a girl other than retz. Maybe it was a boy?

“I don’t quite understand” killua said, sounding a lot more cold than intended. “With who?” He added, trying to sound a little less mean.

“Her name is Emelia” Gon added, smiling slightly. Was he blushing? 

“Who’s that?” Killua asked, not really wanting to know.

Gon grabbed his phone and held it up. On his screen was a picture of a girl, she was pretty. Her eyes were blue, her hair light blond and curly. In the picture she was holding on to Gon, hugging his side.

“When did you meet her?” Killua asked a bit harshly, Gon luckily didn’t seem to notice. Was he being childish? He was never the jealous person, so why now? Wasn’t he supposed to be happy that Gon found someone?

“It’s umm, it’s kind of a long story. Which is why I wanted to talk in person” Gon’s smile fainted, he seemed deep in thought. “We have actually been dating for two years now” 

Killua accidentally broke the fork in his hand. Gon had to be joking. Gon was his best friend- killua would know if he was dating someone. It had to be some kind of prank, right?

“I feel really bad for not telling you, but I didn’t know how to. You have always been so protective when I met someone new and well... I was afraid you might scare her away” killua was left in shock, but that wasn’t even the worst part. “I really love her” was.

Killua felt a heavy tug on his heart. He felt a mix of anger and sadness mixed in an unhealthy way. Gon was afraid he might... scare her? He didn’t trust him? Weren’t they supposed to be best friends?

Killua needed to leave, NOW. He picked up his phone, unlocking it and pretending to read something. “Shit, alluka just wrote to me. Something happened at home, it seems” he lied, like the stupid idiot he was, “sounds great Gon! You two have fun” it pained him to say it, but he didn’t want to seem suspicious. 

“Wait killua!” Gon said hastily as he was about to put on his jacket. “I actually wanted to tell you, because I wanted you to be my best man” shit, shit, fuck, as if it wasn’t already bad enough.

“Ehhh I don’t know, weddings ain’t really my thing, sorry” he felt on the verge of tears. He didn’t want to cry in front of Gon. And never would he admit to his feelings, never, not even to himself, not anymore.

“It would mean a lot to me!” Gon spoke quickly, “you are one of my most important people. I really need you” guilt, the stupid feeling that filled his body. Why would he even like Gon? Oh right, he knew why. But he didn’t have the right to.

“I umm I will think about it” he quickly grabbed his bag and headed out, before Gon could stop him again.

The cold early spring wind hit his face. He needed to go on a walk, to calm down.

...

Walking down the busy streets of the city was somewhat calming. No one judged him and all the noise distracted him from his thoughts.

He looked around, wondering if there was something he could do. He felt like he might start to cry if he went home to alluka right now. 

In the distance he spotted someone, someone caught his attention. Curly light blonde hair swaying through the wind. Blue eyes, prettier than his own. Emilia.

He didn’t know why, but he had activated zetzu and was following the girl quietly, always staying at a fair distance. She was walking home and killua had followed her all the way. 40 minutes felt like nothing compared to his old assassin missions. However the thoughts in his mind, the words, it was all different from his other targets. He felt angry.

Watching as she unlocked her door, walking in and closing it behind her. Killua waited, patiently and then entered himself. 

“Hey” his greeting made the girl scream, she backed away quickly. He managed to bring her up against a wall, blocking her only exit.

“Wh-who are you?” She held up a book, the only thing she had managed to get her hands on, trying to protect herself.

“You must be Emilia” he chuckled, grabbing, then throwing the book. It hit a vase that fell to the floor and shattered. “Gon’s girlfriend”

“Why are you here?” Her voice annoyed him. Was this really the person who made Gon smile, even blush? Killua felt infuriated when he looked at her.

“You two are going to get married, hmm?” He ignored her question, it didn’t exist. She didn’t exist. Gon just needed a little push to realize it. Realize that she didn’t matter. “ANSWER ME!” 

“W-we, ye-yes” she looked about to piss her pants. “Y-you shouldn’t do this- Gon won’t let you”

“Well.. Gon isn’t here, is he?” Killua let out a deep sigh, “how did he even find someone as weak as you?” He mocked.

Her face itself triggered killua. He only knew her name, yet he wanted to kill her. 

“Are you jealous?” 

And with that killua tore her head off with his claws. How dare she speak to him like that? How dare she take Gon away from him.. how dare she make Gon smile like that... fuck, what had he done.

Killua looked down at his bloodstained hands. regret. 

“I love her” Gons words travelled through his mind. What kind of friend was he?

He had betrayed Gon.

Maybe he should just end himself too.

No. He couldn’t leave alluka behind...

Killua fell to his knees. The blood on the floor soaked his white jeans Into a deep scarlet. The tears he had held for so long finally fell, steaming down his face. He was scared. Gon would know, Gon would leave him, Gon would hate him.

....

...

..

.

The front door opened, snapping killua out of it. 

“Emelia, I finally did it, I finally told him” 

Gon. In the hallway. Gon. In the living room. Gon. Looking at him. Gon. Looking at her.

“Killua?” He sounded cold. Colder than the winter night. Cold enough to complete freeze killua. Cold, so cold.

“G-Gon, I ca-“ 

“What did you do” it wasn’t a question.

“I swear, I di-“

“You really are just a psychopath” the words startled killua, the tears on his face becoming bigger.

“I guess your name fits you well” he continued.

“I bet you felt proud when you did it”

“I bet it made you smile”

Killua couldn’t speak. Gons Aura had spiked and he was terrified.

“I guess Illumi was right after all”

“Stop, ple-“ killua tried again.

“I thought you were different”

“I trusted you”

“I wasted time on you”

“I regret ever meeting you”

Those last words did the trick. Killua was completely swallowed by guilt, regret, sadness and pain. All the anger from earlier haven faded. He felt so tiny.

However he didn’t get time to think.

Gon grabbed his arms, pulling him up to stand on his feet. He didn’t let go, his grip only tightened.

“How could you?”

Killua was used to pain, he deserved it. 

“I told you that I love her”

Killua felt like his arms was being ripped off.

“You’re.. hurting me” he said, hoping to calm Gon down.

“I’m hurting you? I’M HURTING YOU?” 

*crack*

Killua kept quiet as he listened to his bone shattering.

“You meant everything to me” Gon’s tone switched. He sounded calm.

“You were my best friend”

“Why did you do it?”

Killua had no excuse. He had followed an innocent person and killed them.

“I love you” why he said that? This was probably gonna be his last chance to. Not that it mattered anymore. It didn’t matter. He didn’t matter.

“Oh” Gon laughed softly. “Well that makes sense”

Gon let go of him.

“You are a selfish psychopath” 

Gon left. 

He wasn’t ever going to return. Killua had fucked up. Nothing he could ever say or do could undo how he had betrayed his best friend.

This was the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t like this very much. I’m tryna write out of a writers block, so bear with me.


End file.
